1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultra wideband antenna and an ultrahigh frequency circuit module that can be applied to an ultra-wideband wireless system or the like to enable high speed transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, close range wireless interfaces such as wireless LANs and Bluetooth (trademark) have become widely used, but ultra-wideband wireless systems (UWB) have been receiving attention as the next generation of systems to enable even higher speed transmission. Specification investigations are currently progressing in various countries, but it is recognized that the usage frequency for these UWB systems in the US is 3.1-10.6 GHz with a comparatively large output. This UWB system is capable of high speed wireless transmission at 100 Mbps or above due to use of high frequencies in an extremely wide band, but it is not easy to implement an antenna for transmission of this type of wideband signal.